Potter and the Pillow
by tweedledeela
Summary: “I’ve had enough Potter. Give me the pillow. I can’t stand the way it mocks me!” Peter looked confused. “Mocks you? Evans, isn’t it just a pillow?” L/J


_A/N: So, basically this is just a really random one-shot that I thought of while I was wasting my life away in front of the computer today. I figured that since I spend so much time reading Lily/James fics I might as well start writing some of them as well. This was definitely not the story I initially intended to write, but about half way through the original inspiration struck and I had to change my story. So here you go. oh, and please excuse me, i didn't really have a beta for this and i wrote it rather quickly, so i apologize for any horrible mistakes you might find! commas are the bane of my existence. but I hope you enjoy it anyway! _

_disclaimer: I only wish I owned it._

* * *

**Potter and the Pillow**

I sighed. "Look at him Alice. Look! Do you see that?"

Alice slowly looked up from her Runes homework, the homework I should have been doing as well, but I was distracted, for quite obvious reasons. "What?"

I sighed, dismayed that Alice, my best friend in the world, was unable to see something that amazing. "Use your eyes Alice!" I cried out.

"I am" she said, all the while looking around the common room, wondering what was so unbelievable.

"No, you're not. If you were you would see what I'm talking about!"

She glared at me, "well then, why don't you enlighten me?"

I sighed again and moved my elbow up onto the table so I could rest my chin in my hand. "James," I said quietly. "Just look at him. Isn't he simply _dashing_?" wait, dashing? _Dashing_? Where did that come from? Oh god, I was in deeper trouble then I realized. Potter had me speaking like I had just walked out of an old Jane Austin novel. Not good.

I could practically hear Alice roll her eyes. "Lily did you seriously just use the word dashing?" I glared at her, but refused to answer, and promptly resumed my day dreaming.

"For heaven's sake Lily, just go talk to him already!" she said in exasperation.

I looked at her in horror. "I can't do that! Are you crazy?"

"No, but I think you are."

But I didn't hear her, because I had been drawn in again, drawn into the magnetic abyss that was James Potter. And this time, I felt a twinge of jealousy. Why? Because James had chosen that moment to lie back on the couch and snuggle with a pillow. I wanted to be that pillow. I _should _be that pillow! That worn scarlet pillow had absolutely no right to be crushed against James' perfect chest like that! As though that weren't bad enough, but I knew that pillow. I had rested my head on it countless times! We had been the best of friends. We had comforted each other! But now, no more. I glared daggers at the damn thing, contemplating the best methods for revenge.

"Lily, are you listening to me?" I wrenched my eyes away from the traitorous pillow when I felt Alice smack me on the shoulder.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"You're so hopeless Lily."

I rubbed my shoulder. "I am not." But I could feel my gaze drifting away to look again at James and that damn pillow. That had to be the _luckiest_ pillow in the world.

I pointed this out to Alice. She just stared at me incredulously for a moment before she burst out laughing.

"Lily," she gasped between giggles, "do you realize how pathetic this makes you? For god's sake, you're jealous of a_pillow_!" and then she collapsed into a fit of giggles. I was determined to prove her wrong. I am most certainly _not_ pathetic. Well ok, maybe a little, but only when it comes to James. And I would still prove her wrong.

I tried to focus on my homework, I really did. And it worked. Sort of. Well actually it lasted all of three minutes. But then it just got to be too much. I could feel the damn thing taunting me from where it sat, nestled in Potter's oh so perfectly muscled arms. I couldn't stand it. I hate it when I'm mocked. I don't care if it's a pillow.

With an angry sigh I pushed my homework aside and stood up. Alice watched me, and I could tell she was trying not to laugh. "Don't do it Lily."

The girl knew me too damn well.

I ignored her and stalked over to where James was sitting with his friends.

Sirius was the first one to notice my approach, and his eyes widened in surprise. When he took at my angry expression, he raised his hands in self defense and said hurriedly "I swear Evans, whatever happened it had nothing to do with us." The other marauders quickly looked around at me too.

Normally the expression on his face would have made me laugh, but I could feel my cheeks burning with rage, and I kept my glare fixed firmly on the dratted pillow. The pillow that was fit so snugly in the circle of his perfectly toned arms. They really were some damn fine arms and I wondered what it would be like to be held in them. It would probably be warm… no it would be _hot_. Really, really, really h-Focus Lily! The pillow, think about the pillow.

James looked nervous. "Hello Evans, to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Give me that pillow Potter." He looked startled by the amount of venom in my voice.

All four boys looked extremely confused.

"Umm, Lily?" Remus asked tentatively. "You do know that this common room is full of pillows right? You don't have to steal James'." I glared at him and he fell silent.

"Why do you want my pillow, Evans?"

I didn't answer, and I didn't look at him. I knew that if I looked right at him I wouldn't be able to form coherent sentences, or stay angry.

Sirius shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "I think you should give it to her Prongs," he said nervously. "She looks about ready to murder someone."

I could see the pillow mocking me, and it only made me angrier that it was still cushioned safely in Potter's arms.

I held out a hand, not taking my death glare off the stupid cushion. "Give me the bloody pillow Potter." I really was trying to keep my voice steady, but with all the rage I felt I didn't succeed.

"And what if I don't want to give it to you, Evans?" I could hear the smile in his voice, and it almost made me forget that I was angry. And it almost made me want to look at him instead of at the pillow. Almost.

"If you don't give me the stupid traitorous pillow I will…" I couldn't think of anything bad enough so I just folded my arms and continued glaring.

Sirius snorted. "Traitorous? What's this Evans? Not jealous of a pillow are we? You know Jamsie poo would swap that pillow for you any day."

I could feel my face going red but I ignored it, and continued to stare down at the damn bundle of feathers. "Give. Me. The. Pillow. Now."

When he made no move to hand it to me, I did the only thing that seemed logical at the time. I pounced. James let go his grip on the pillow in surprise when I landed on him and I was able to wrench it from him, though it was admittedly difficult, seeing as I was sitting on his stomach and I couldn't help but noticed that he had a very nice body. I stood up from the couch with as much dignity as I could manage, while fighting the urge to just continue lying there with him. I did my best not to look at the slightly smug expression on James' face.

"You know, Evans, if you wanted to cuddle all you had to do was ask. Just like Sirius said, I'd swap that thing for you any day. You didn't have to get angry at the pillow."

I froze, just for a moment seriously contemplating the benefits of taking James up on this. Before I could do anything stupid…er… anything _else_ that is, I moved away from Potter and his friends, muttering the whole time and glaring at the pillow in my hands.

When I reached Alice again, her face was red from laughing. I flopped into the chair I had vacated earlier. "Alice," I moaned. "Why didn't you stop me?" I could hear the marauders laughing, probably at my expense, seeing as I could still feel their eyes on me.

"Because," she said with a wicked grin, "That was far too classic a moment for me to pass up. You do realize that you just_pounced_ on James right?"

I reddened further and threw the traitorous pillow at my traitorous friend. This only caused her to laugh harder as she wrapped her arms around the thing. They deserved each other.

"Really Lily, all that trouble to get the pillow and now you're not even going to use it for anything productive?"

"I did use it for something productive. I threw it at you didn't I?"

She snorted. "Come on Lily. You just wrestled James Potter to get this bloody pillow because you were jealous that it got to cuddle with him. Then you had the chance to cuddle in its place and you passed it up, and now _you_ won't even cuddle with the damn thing after all that hard work." She sighed at my hopelessness. "Did you even check to see if it smelled like him?"

I looked at her in horror. How could I have forgotten? That pillow had just been pressed against James' body for the last twenty minutes at least and I hadn't even thought to check if it smelled of him.

"Alice, give me that back!" I cried. But I knew it was hopeless.

She was grinning wickedly. "After you so cruelly attacked me with it? I think not!" the mock outrage in her voice made me want to throw something at her. Something decidedly heavier than a pillow. As I looked around for ammo, preferably something of the piano persuasion, she scampered out of her chair and off in the direction of the marauders. I flailed, reaching desperately for the pillow. But she was too quick.

"Alice," I cried out desperately, but she pretended not to hear me as she approached the amused group of boys who were watching the whole affair unfold.

"Do you want your pillow back, Potter?" she asked amiably.

"Alice!" I yelled in dismay. "Give it back! Don't do this to me! You have no idea how hard it was to get that thing!"

She continued to ignore me, and looked expectantly at James, waiting for an answer.

James looked between us, contemplating the situation. His gaze settled on me for a moment, and I felt myself being drawn into his gaze. But then a grin split his face and he looked back at Alice. "Sure do. Thanks, Prewitt."

I watched in horror as she handed the damn pillow _back_ to James bloody Potter! I couldn't believe it. All that hard work to get the thing and now she just handed it back. There was only one conclusion to this situation: the big guy upstairs definitely had something against me.

Alice made her way back towards me, as I continued to gape. And to make things worse, James took the bloody pillow, lay down on the couch and promptly began cuddling the stupid thing all over again!

I groaned and began silently contemplating the advantages of hair gel versus butterbeer for drowning an _ex_-friend. When she sat down next to me I glared, but it didn't do anything to wipe the grin off her face.

"Whoops," she said in an innocent voice.

Where was that damn piano?

I stood up and glared at James, who was watching me. "Give me that, Potter." I was practically yelling now.

"Come and get it Evans," he called back wickedly.

"I'm sure that's not all you'll get," Alice muttered while she pretended to work on her homework. I picked up the nearest piece of crumpled paper and threw it at her head. It was nowhere near as effective as a piano would have been, but it would have to do for now. I headed back to where the Marauders were sitting. I heard Alice follow and I resented her for wanting a better view of ... of whatever ended up happening.

"I've had enough Potter. Give me the pillow. I can't stand the way it mocks me!"

Peter looked confused. "Mocks you? Evans, isn't it just a pillow?"

Poor, thick headed boy, didn't he realize inanimate objects are every bit as capable of emotion as we humans are? Especially cruel emotions.

"Yes. It's mocking me. Sitting there in Potter's beautiful arms, all snug and comfortable. It's mocking me! Taunting me by being all cuddled up with James bloody Potter!"

It was at that moment that I realized how loud I was being, and that the whole common room had fallen silent to stare at me. I smacked a hand over my mouth, completely mortified. Merlin, please tell me I hadn't just done that.

Judging by the smug look on Potter's face I had.

Damn. I needed to hide. Seriously, where was the bloody piano? I think I could fit perfectly in the space between the strings and the lid… well, maybe… if I transfigured myself into a duck first or something.

I could feel Alice shaking with laughter. Seriously, once I was done hiding in it, that piano was headed straight for her head. 'Course I still had to _find _the bleeding thing. I looked around the common room, hoping that one had materialized in the last three seconds since my embarrassing outburst.

No luck, all I saw was the sea of gaping faces. I noticed Sirius get up and walk over to the Gryffindor notice board. He looked through a few sheets of paper then pulled one out, and looked through it. The whole common room seemed to be watching him with bated breath. How strange, maybe now would be a good time to make my escape?

"Alright," he called out, "Everyone, it's November 5th, five fifty-four PM. So that would be," he glanced down at the list. "Prewitt. Everybody, pay up"

I looked around at my best friend. She was beaming as people all around began rummaging in their pockets for their gold. I couldn't believe it.

"Alice!" I yelled in dismay.

She just smiled at me, "Sorry, Lils. I just know you too well."

I couldn't argue with that. I looked back at James, who was standing next to the couch, grinning at me with that stupid beautiful smug look on his face, and holding the goddamn pillow in one hand.

"So um, can I have that pillow now?" I couldn't even look him in the eye as I said it. I held my hand out for it. But instead of the pillow I felt his hand wrap around mine and he pulled me towards him. Halfway there I somehow managed to trip over my own feet and I went flying, straight into his chest. We both toppled back onto the couch, and the pillow that had started it all went flying across the common room.

I blushed furiously and tried to get up, but he wasn't having any of that. "You know," he whispered in my ear when I was firmly pinned against his perfectly toned chest. "You really didn't have to be angry with the pillow. It was only saving a spot for you."

* * *

_A/N: congratulations! you made it to the finish line! Thanks a million for reading! Review if you feel like it, I'd love to know what you think. I won't throw a hissy fit if you don't , probably. you never know with the internet right? Thanks again, and may your life be graced with lots of cushy potter-like pillows. _

_-Twee_


End file.
